In several surgical procedures, diseased bone, tissue or organs are extracted and then implants are inserted to replace the extracted elements. Exact positioning and alignment of the implants is extremely critical and therefore in most cases alignment guides are used for the insertion of the implants. In particular, during hip replacement surgery, the placement and orientation of the hip implant within the acetabulum is extremely critical for the success of the procedure and the follow-up rehabilitation of the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods for placing accurately implants into a desired orientation and position within a patient's body.